


tangled together, you and me

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, i remember this was anna who made me write this lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hakyeon sits on the kitchen counter, a book in one hand and a coffee in the other, his legs dangling down as his eyes skip over the page.</p><p>*nsfw, rimming</p>
            </blockquote>





	tangled together, you and me

Hakyeon sits on the kitchen counter, a book in one hand and a coffee in the other, his legs dangling down as his eyes skip over the pages; sometimes he takes a little sip, eyes not leaving the book as he tries his best to drink around it to keep it form potential coffee stains, making his head tilt into a weird position.

 

This is how Taekwoon finds him after lumbering out of the warm sheets of their bed, his own hair in a messy swirl on his head and the tip of one of his ears crooked slightly from his sleeping position. There’s a small smile on his lips as he watches Hakyeon, completely engrossed in his book. He makes his way over to sniff around for some coffee, his black tail jerking from side to side with excitement at the thought of caffein.

 

 

As Taekwoon rummages the cupboards for a mug, he catches a glimpse of Hakyeon’s oversized white shirt sliding down his shoulder and revealing his skin. His fingers graze the mug but don’t grab it, instead giving it enough of a nudge to come tumbling down the shelf and hit the top of Taekwoon’s head before colliding with the kitchen floor in a loud crash. Hakyeon jumps in his concentration, immediately turning around to look at the source of the ruckus, only to find Taekwoon in the midst of porcelain splints, rubbing his head with his cat ears plastered to it in pain. He’s quick to pick up anything endangering Taekwoon’s bare feet, making sure to miss none of the splitters as he shoves them into the trash before standing up and looking at Taekwoon, half serious, half amused.

 

 

“No coffee for you this morning,” he reprimands playfully, crossing his arms over his chest for effect. Taekwoon just gives him a sour look, fingers still massaging the growing bulge on his head, before walking over to Hakyeon to sneak his arms around his middle, pulling him close.

 

 

“You should kiss it better,” Taekwoon speaks barely above a whisper, nuzzling his face into the crook of Hakyeon’s neck.

 

 

Hakyeon laughs sweetly at how cute Taekwoon is, and he brings one of his hands down just above his tail to scratch at the skin there, helping Taekwoon relax after the little shock.

 

 

“Is that so?” he asks with his lips still stretched in a wide smile, leaning up to press his lips to the crown of Taekwoon’s head. His arms wind themselves around Taekwoon’s shoulders to hold him closer, feeling the warmth between their bodies and he sighs contently.

 

 

“More,” Taekwoon breathes out softly, the hot air hitting Hakyeon’s neck, sending a little shiver down his spine. “My lips hurt, too.” At that Hakyeon snorts ungraciously, giving Taekwoon’s arm a little slap, but his eyes are glittering with warmth and mirth.

 

 

“So greedy,” he mumbles as he leans in to capture Taekwoon soft lips with his own, pressing their lips together in a gentle touch. Taekwoon hums into their kiss in reply, his eyes fluttering closed as he breathes out against Hakyeon’s cheek contently.

 

 

It’s lazy and slow, the sleepiness of a free morning lingering in the air as they kiss, their lips moving languidly against each others. Taekwoon’s fingers lace together in the small of Hakyeon’s back, his thumbs trailing over his shirt in little caresses as he presses their lower bodies flush together. Hakyeon’s hands are on Taekwoon’s shoulders, fingers trading through his black strands of hair, sometimes coming up to trail over the dark fur of his cat ears. It earns him a little gasp from Taekwoon every time he does, and it’s so cute Hakyeon is tempted to do it again and again, relentlessly.

 

 

It’s when Taekwoon sighs against Hakyeon’s lips that something in the air around them changes, makes each touch of their skin hot and electrifying. A little noise escapes Hakyeon’s lips as he feels Taekwoon’s hands wandering further down, pressing against his backside gently but firmly. He takes it as an invitation to wind his legs around Taekwoon, press his thighs to the catboy’s hips and lift himself up the ground, Taekwoon’s hands on his butt supporting his weight. While the intensity between them increases, their pace remains the same, soft and sweet that Taekwoon can feel sparks flying between the presses of their lips, the touches of their skin, igniting the atmosphere and making his chest fuzzy.

 

 

Taekwoon carries Hakyeon through the kitchen to their bedroom, stopping now and then to nip at Hakyeon’s bottom lip and graze his canines along the sensitive skin, making Hakyeon’s hands knit themselves tighter into his hair. His breath is starting to become shallow as their kisses drag on, tongues moving together sensually. Sometimes their noses bump a little, making both of them smile and giggle into the kiss, but Taekwoon only presses Hakyeon’s lower body closer to his and everything else is forgotten again.

 

 

When Taekwoon’s shins hit the bed he tosses Hakyeon down onto it, halting a moment to look down at the older with lidded eyes. He’s beautiful like this, the rays of sunlight falling through the window glittering over his features, tainting his skin golden. Taekwoon’s eyes trail over the now messy tousle to Hakyeon’s dark brown hair, over his shimmering soft lips; they move further, down the expanse of his neck and the skin of his shoulder where his oversized shirt has slivered down again. He’s back over him in a second, pressing them close together because the temptation to touch Hakyeon is too prominent on his mind.

 

 

“What do you want,” Hakyeon whispers against Taekwoon’s somewhat urgent lips, laughing breathlessly at the fingers fumbling his shirt over his head clumsily.

 

 

“You,” Taekwoon whispers as he presses a small kiss to the dip of Hakyeon’s collarbone, “inside of me.”

 

 

Hakyeon feels his heart beat faster at the words, feels his pulse surge through his veins with anticipation as he watches Taekwoon pull away a little, sitting himself up on his feet and pulling his own shirt over his head, exposing new patches of milky white skin to his sight. Hakyeon can’t stop one of his hands from coming up to trail down Taekwoon’s bare chest, feeling the muscles and sinews under his fingertips, strong and distinct but yet so very soft to his touch.

 

 

Their eyes meet and there’s silence, only the beating of their hearts between them as Hakyeon leans forward to press his lips to every expanse of Taekwoon’s skin. They trail over Taekwoon’s chest to his abdomen, over the side of his hips up to his nipples and along his collarbones, sometimes licking or sucking on spots in ways that make Taekwoon breathe out the sweetest little sounds.

 

 

Hakyeon’s legs wind around Taekwoon’s hips again, this time mustering the force to shift them around, Taekwoon’s back hitting the white sheets of their bed gently. There’s no urgency, only them as Hakyeon’s mouth trails kisses down Taekwoon’s upper body before licking and sucking along the hem of his boxer shorts, fingers slightly digging into the skin of his hips as he hooks them into the underwear and pulls, slowly and carefully.

 

 

He can see the bight pink colour brushing over Taekwoon’s cheeks as he does so, his black furred tail twitching at his side in a want to cover himself, but he refrains. It’s nice, having Hakyeon being so gentle as he puts his hands on Taekwoon’s knees as he slides them open slowly, taking his time to watch every little of Taekwoon’s expression. Taekwoon bites his lips, eyes strained on Hakyeon’s own as he watches on with careful eyes, and there’s a shudder going through him at the connection hanging between them. His ears twitch up and forward in anticipation, and he nibbles one of his canines on his lower lip as he watches Hakyeon press kisses down his thigh.

 

 

“You’re such a good kitten, Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon coos softly against his skin, sending a wave of shivers up Taekwoon’s spine. He gasps, feeling Hakyeon’s teeth graze at his thigh, his chest arching up ever so slightly at the feeling. Then Hakyeon’s touch is gone, and Taekwoon shifts his gaze to where Hakyeon is standing in front of the bed, his fingers working on the button of his washed out baggy cut jeans. They slide down Hakyeon’s slender legs along with his underwear, revealing more of Hakyeon’s skin to Taekwoon’s eyes. It’s far from the first time Taekwoon has seen Hakyeon’s body, but he marvels at it every single time.

 

 

There’s a dip at the foot of the bed as Hakyeon comes back to him, leaning over Taekwoon to pull the strawberry scented lube out of the drawer of the bedside table. He tosses it next to Taekwoon for later, shifting his attention back to the catboy laying sprawled out in front of him. One of his hands comes up to caress down Taekwoon’s inner thigh, and he hears Taekwoon’s breath hitch at the touch.

 

 

“So pretty,” he mumbles, more to himself than to Taekwoon, leaning down onto his elbows, hands pressed to both sides of Taekwoon’s hips.

 

 

His eyes flutter up to look at Taekwoon as he dips his tongue along the skin of his hip bone, tasting the sensitive skin. Taekwoon lets out a muffled moan, hips jerking a little at the feeling, and Hakyeon bites down gently, leaving a little red mark.

 

 

He makes his way further down, kissing along the inside of Taekwoon’s hip and thigh, trailing little kisses up his throbbing erection and licking the tip once, wrapping his lips around the head, his hands coming under Taekwoon’s hips to situate him up and a little more open. Hakyeon’s mouth leaves Taekwoon’s cock, the little whines coming from the catboy’s mouth like a sweet tingling in his ears as he licks past his balls and along the skin to Taekwoon’s entrance.

 

 

He can feel Taekwoon laying still at the foreign feeling, fingers clenched into the sheets as Hakyeon licks over the ring of muscles tentatively. A little noise presses past Taekwoon’s lips, and it’s enough to encourage Hakyeon to keep going. He licks around the entrance a little, hot tongue pressing to sensitive skin, and it’s a reward when Taekwoon trembles under him, whines openly flowing past his lips in waves. Deeming it slick enough, Hakyeon prods his tongue deeper, inside of Taekwoon, and there’s a jerk of Taekwoon’s hips at the sudden intrusion. Hakyeon continues, licking his way through the tight muscles, slicking Taekwoon up with his tongue. When he starts to thrust it a little deeper, a loud moan breaks through Taekwoon’s lips, and Hakyeon can feel his lover’s thighs tremble on both sides of his head.

 

 

Hakyeon sits up, fingers fumbling through the sheets for the lube. His eyes never leave Taekwoon, face flushed and lips parted as his lidded blown eyes look back into his as he uncaps the bottle and pours a generous amount on his fingers. He lathers them well before bringing them down between Taekwoon’s legs, pushing one in to the knuckle. There’s a contented sigh escaping Taekwoon’s lips at the feeling and Hakyeon can’t help but chuckle at the way Taekwoon seems to need this, just as much as he does. He pushes the digit in and out a few times before adding another carefully. He scissors them, eyes strained on Taekwoon in case of sudden discomfort. There is none, though, Taekwoon readily pushing himself back down onto Hakyeon’s fingers as he stretches him diligently.

 

 

When even the third finger causes Taekwoon to moan Hakyeon’s name into the air in between little breaths, Hakyeon’s fingers lazily rubbing along Taekwoon’s prostate to a point that leaves Taekwoon arching his back, hair clamping to his forehead and his fingers shaky, he retreats them with a soft ‘pop’. He pours more lube onto his palm, hissing as he slicks himself up, the feeling of his own hand on his heated skin and Taekwoon spreading his legs a little wider just for him making Hakyeon feel slightly dizzy.

 

 

He pushes in slow, gently, elbows on both sides of Taekwoon’s head, his lips hovering so close to Taekwoon’s swollen ones that he doesn’t even need to move to taste them. Their eyes are locked, Taekwoon’s dark and lidded, Hakyeon’s fluttering closed now and then at the sensation of Taekwoon clenching around him as he adjusts. Their breaths hit each other’s skin as they lay motionless for a second, Taekwoon reaching up to press his lips to Hakyeon’s in a slow and sensual kiss before he motions for him to move.

 

 

Hakyeon does, hips pulling back before meeting with Taekwoon’s again, burying himself deep inside of his lover. There’s no rush, no desperation, both simply basking in the feeling of making love as Hakyeon thrusts slowly into Taekwoon.

 

 

Quiet moans and syllables of Hakyeon’s name fall from Taekwoon’s lips as he rocks back down onto Hakyeon’s cock, legs spreading a bit further and winding around Hakyeon’s hips to deepen the angle. His back arches as Hakyeon fucks into him slowly, lazily, the pleasure so sweet Taekwoon thinks his mind borders on exploding. His fingers tangle themselves into Hakyeon’s hair, pulling him down for an open mouthed kiss, teeth clashing a little as Hakyeon’s hips drive deep into Taekwoon’s entrance. Their bare chests touch with every thrust, their skin on fire with each presses of their bodies, panting breaths coming between them as Hakyeon brings one hand down under Taekwoon’s ass to lift him up a little further.

 

 

The little change in position has Taekwoon cry out as Hakyeon hits his prostate with each lazy roll of his hips, moans spilling from both their lips as their bodies move together in sync. They are both close, Taekwoon clenching around Hakyeon with each new thrust, making both of them feel the heat pool in their stomachs and the hot pleasure surging through their veins.

 

 

Taekwoon comes first, Hakyeon’s hand coming up to stroke him through his orgasm as he cries out Hakyeon’s name with a strangled moan, releasing ribbons of white between their chests and stomach. Hakyeon leans over him as Taekwoon’s eyes flutter closed with the intensity of his orgasm, kissing along the skin of Taekwoon’s neck as his hips stutter with two final and deep thrusts as he empties himself inside of Taekwoon, groaning Taekwoon’s name into the crook of his collarbone and reaching up a little to nibble on his ear as he rides himself through the hot white pleasure washing through his body, before stilling completely.

 

 

There’s only the sound of their breaths as lay intwined, basking in the feeling of their joint release. Taekwoon’s fingertips trail imaginary patterns on the skin of Hakyeon’s back, everything perfectly calm as they enjoy nothing but each other.

 

 

After a while Hakyeon presses himself up on his elbows to look down at Taekwoon with a lopsided grin flashed on his entire face, leaning up to pet his hand over Taekwoon’s hair in a gentle caress.

 

 

“I love you, you know.”

 

 

The words hang in the air, sweet and heavy but not unwelcome as Taekwoon takes them readily, a small smile forming on his lips as his eyes look up into Hakyeon’s shimmering ones. He sighs contently, pulling the paper thin sheets up to cover their bodies before tightening his hold around Hakyeon’s waist, flipping them to lay on their sides. Hakyeon laughs happily as he feels Taekwoon’s nose press against the side of his face, raspy tongue coming out to lick at Hakyeon’s skin with loving strokes. Hakyeon feels peaceful as Taekwoon rests his head on his shoulder, breath evening out and eyes fluttering closed.

**Author's Note:**

> another yeah no comment old thing


End file.
